The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Jomaribryan's version)
The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald is a children's direct-to-video series of six 40-minute animated features produced by Klasky Csupo in association with the McDonald's Corporation from October 9, 1998 to January 30, 2003, centering on McDonald's corporate mascot Ronald McDonald and his friends in McDonaldland. Overview Although the series is "free-standing", ongoing artistic influences can be inferred from the way certain characters were drawn for animation similar to the animation from fellow Klasky Csupo series Rugrats, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, The Wild Thornberrys and Rocket Power. For example, the character Birdie shares certain aspects of grooming and costume with Eliza Thornberry and Lil DeVille while her pigtails are reminiscent of Angelica Pickles (albeit dark brown rather than blonde) and the rendition and bearing of the Hamburglar, reminiscent of Darwin and of Chuckie Finster, may have been an influence on the design of Otto Rocket. Grimace, however has no change, but his personality is similar to Chuckie Finster. Elements of early K-C "house style" are also very evident on other supporting characters like Sundae the dog and the Chicken McNuggets. Iam Hungry appeared in one part of the episode "Visitors from Outer Space". Also, Mayor McCheese made an appearance in the final two episodes. A new character named Franklin was also introduced in the first episode "Scared Silly" as the son of Dr. Quizzical (a scientist who was the inventor of Hamburglar's "Quizzical Bear Call" that was seen earlier in that one episode). Tika was also included as a human sidekick to Ronald McDonald in the first and fourth episodes. In "Scared Silly" and "The Monster O' McDonaldland Loch" Ronald is seen driving a sarcastic anthropomorphic car called the McSplorer. Mark and Bob Mothersbaugh, best known for composing the music of Rugrats (another Klasky Csupo series), composed the music of the series. John Holmquist, who has directed some Rugrats episodes, directed all six episodes of the series. The artistic style of the series has a similar look to Rugrats and Rocket Power. Interestingly, the background music was recycled from later episodes of Rugrats. By various accounts, the titles turned out to be rather popular, and individual McDonald's locations frequently ran out of tapes which were sold individually for $3.49 and could be bought with a small vanilla ice cream cone or a small Diet Coke. Klasky Csupo therefore agreed to carry them for direct sale at their online gift shop which closed in the fall of 2005. Preceding the series was a 30-minute animated special from Hi-Tops Video titled The Adventures of Ronald McDonald: McTreasure Island, released on February 7, 1990 on VHS. The animation was not in the Klasky Csupo style but rather in the style of the costumed live action characters and other company artwork. DiC Entertainment animated the special that year, which featured an appearance by older McDonald's character Captain Crook. In 1999 a Happy Meal was released at the restaurant chain featuring Lego vehicles for children to build. The front of each vehicle had an image of one of the McDonaldland characters in the Klasky Csupo style as depicted in the series. Video Releases The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Scared Silly October 9, 1998 # Artisan Warning Screen # Lions Gate Films Logo # Family Home Entertainment Kids Logo # McDonaldland is Changing Song # Scared Silly Title Card # Sundae Watches the Attack of the Dinosaurs Movie Segment # Down By the Bay Song # Time to Set Set Set Set Setup Camp Song # Adams Family Song 1 # Adams Family Song 2 # Ronald and Sundae watches Attack of the Dinosaurs Movie Segment # Ronald McDonald Goodbye Scene # The Legend of Grimace Island Promo # Scared Silly End Credits # Klasky Csupo Logo # McDonald's Logo # Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) # Maisy: Camping # Family Home Entertainment Logo # Lions Gate Films Logo The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald The Legend of Grimace Island December 12, 1998 # Artisan Warning Screen # Lions Gate Films Logo # Family Home Entertainment Kids Logo # McDonaldland is Changing Song # The Legend of Grimace Island Title Card # Ronald and Sundae Makes a McDonald's Pirate Ship Segment # The Friendly Pirate Ship is Rocking on the Sea Song # Surfing Music # Grimace Island Song # Blather & One-Eyed Sally gets a Grimace Treasure # Ronald watch the Grimace Home Movies Segment # Ronald McDonald Goodbye Scene # The Visitors from Outer Space Promo # The Legend of Grimace Island End Credits # Klasky Csupo Logo # McDonald's Logo # Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) # Maisy: Treasure # Family Home Entertainment Kids Logo # Lions Gate Films Logo The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald The Visitors from Outer Space April 12, 1999 # Artisan Warning Screen # Lions Gate Films Logo # Family Home Entertainment Kids Logo # McDonaldland is Changing Song # The Visitors from Outer Space Title Card # Ronald McDonald heard an Alien Siren Segment # Zoological Gardens Song # Clarissa Explains it All Song # Fun on the Farm Song # Mobile Boogie Song # Ronald and Sundae Goes to Bed Segment # Ronald McDonald Goodbye Scene # The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald Coming Soon Promo # The Visitors from Outer Space End Credits # Klasky Csupo Logo # McDonald's Logo # Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) # Maisy: Telescope # Family Home Entertainment Kids Lgoo # Lions Gate Films Logo The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Birthday World August 25, 2000 # Artisan Warning Screen # Lions Gate Home Entertainment Logo # Family Home Entertainment Kids Logo # The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Intro # Ronald Finds His Shoes Segment # You're Birthday It's a Big Big Day Song # How Much is That Doggie at the Window Song # Ronald and Friends Rides the Roller Coaster (KLASKY CSUPO CAROUSEL MUSIC) # Busy, Busy Trap # It's Ronald's Birthday, And You're Invaded to His Party Segment # Ronald's Got a Surf Board Segment # Ronald McDonald Website Info (Hamburglar's Version) # The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald End Credits # Klasky Csupo Logo # McDonald's Logo # Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) # Maisy: Birthday # Family Home Entertainment Kids Logo # Lions Gate Home Entertainment Logo The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Have Time, Will Travel July 11, 2001 # Artisan Warning Screen # Lions Gate Home Entertainment Logo # Family Home Entertainment Kids Logo # The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Intro # Ronald McDonald's Time for the Clock Segment # Clean Up Song # We're Not So Different After All Song # I Just Can't Wait to Be King Song # Clean Up Song 2 # Ronald Calling Franklin Segment # The Monster O' McDonaldland Loch Promo # Have Time, Will Travel End Credits # Klasky Csupo Logo # McDonald's Logo # Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) # Maisy: Cleaning # Family Home Entertainment Kids Logo # Lions Gate Home Entertainment Logo The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald The Legend o' McDonald-Land Loch June 23, 2003 # Artisan Warning Screen # Lions Gate Home Entertainment Logo # Family Home Entertainment Kids Logo # The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Intro # Ronald McDonald Monster for Adventure Segment # Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) Song # Ducktales Whoo-Whoo! Song # Itty Bitty Booty Song # I Scream You Scream We All Scream for Ice Cream Song # Ronald McDonald See the Monster Segment # The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald Coming Soon Last Promo # The Monster O' McDonaldland Loch End Credits # Klasky Csupo Logo # McDonald's Logo # Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) # Maisy: Toot Toot # Family Home Entertainment Kids Logo # Lions Gate Home Entertainment Logo Cast Voice talent on the series includes K-C veterans Christine Cavanaugh, Kath Soucie and Charlie Adler. The role of Ronald McDonald is credited as "Himself." Main * Jack Doepke as Ronald McDonald (ep. 1-3) * David Hussey - Ronald McDonald (ep. 4-6) * Charlie Adler - Hamburglar, McNugget #3 and McSplorer * Pamela Adlon - McNugget #2 * Dee Bradley Baker - Voice of Sundae, TV Monitor * Christine Cavanaugh - Birdie the Early Bird * Jazmine A. Corona - Tika * Jim Cummings - Announcer * Nika Futterman - Fry Kid #3 * Paul Greenberg - Fry Kid #2 * Alex D. Linz - Franklin * Lisa Raggio - McNugget #2 * Kevin Michael Richardson - Grimace, King Gunga (ep. 2) * Kath Soucie - Fry Kid #1 * Verne Troyer - Sundae Supporting * Jeff Bennett - TV Man (ep. 1), Knight #1 (ep. 5) * Gregg Berger - Barber, Fat Man, Foodfight Walla (ep. 3) * Corey Burton - Bug, Mob Man #1 (ep. 5) * David Eccles - Bear (ep. 1) * Bill Farmer - Knight #2, Mob Leader (ep. 5) * Henry Gibson - Blue Planet (ep. 3) * Billie Hayes - One-Eyed Sally (ep. 2) * Bob Joles - Mayor McCheese, Mob Man #2, Knight (ep. 5) * Carol Kane - Org's Mom (ep. 3) * Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Quizzical (ep. 1, ep. 5), Burger Chef, Knight (ep. 4) * Jeff Lupetin - Iam Hungry (ep. 3) * Julie Merrill - TV Woman (ep. 1) * Tom Kenny as Elderly Man * Richard Moll - Org's Dad (ep. 3) * Patrick Pinney - Phantom Head (ep. 1) * Phil Snyder - Professor Thaddeus J. Pinchworm (ep. 4) * Warren Sroka - King Murray (ep. 5) * Andre Stojka - Royal Chef (ep. 5) * Meshach Taylor - Pink Planet (ep. 3) * Gedde Watanabe - Karate Master (ep. 3) * Bruce Weitz - Blather (ep. 2) * Carl W. Wolfe - Org (ep. 3) Crew * Charlie Adler - Voice Director * Barbara Wright - Casting Director * Terry Thoren - Executive In Charge of Production * Tracy Kramer - Executive In Charge of Production * Glenwood Editorial, Inc. - Track Reading * Grimsaem Animation - Overseas Production Facility * Sunwoo Entertainment - Overseas Production Facility Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids series Category:McDonald's Entertainment